This invention relates generally to live bait buckets, and more particularly to a live bait bucket provided with an aeration means for increasing the oxygen content of the water in the bucket so as to prolong the life of the live bait kept in the bucket.
While a great number of live bait buckets have been sold and are in use which do not include aeration devices, unless the water in these buckets is changed as the oxygen content drops, the live bait will not survive. Separate or detachable aeration devices have been provided for use with such buckets, for instance those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,189,334 and 3,216,650. Such devices are not only cumbersome at times to use, but are also relatively expensive since they include a separate housing, and usually means for attachment to the live bait bucket. Further, means may not be provided for assuring dispersement of the air into the water at the bottom of the bucket, which is believed to be most efficient dispersement location. Others have provided manually actuated means for forcing air into the water, such as are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,348,330 and 4,037,349. Finally, live bait containers have been provided with built-in aeration devices. Examples are these shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,191,337, 3,217,444, 3,815,277, and 4,462,180. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,191,337 3,217,444 and 4,462,180 all show integral aeration devices wherein air is introduced to the water at the bottom of the container. However, U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,180 does not discloses any of the details of the aeration construction. One can only speculate on what prevents the water from flowing back into the pump with consequential damaging effects. U.S. Pat. No. 3,217,444 discloses a live bait storing device wherein an air pump is located under the water container. A U-shaped tube is provided, with the base of the U presumably always above the highest water level, so as to prevent the flow of water back into the pump, even if by siphoning action. However, one must realize, that if for any reason the pressure is less at the lower end of the tube connected to the pump , which is at a lower level than the end of the tube extending to the bottom of the water, water will be siphoned into the pump, with obvious deleterious effects. Further, the live bait storing device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,217,444 is of considerably more complex construction than the device of the present invention, with obviously higher manufacturing costs. The live bait buckets shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,191,337 and 4,462,180 both utilize a container within another container which not only adds to their cost, but also makes the units less convenient to use.
Thus, there still remains a need to provide a self contained aerated live bait bucket which is economical to construct and operate, convenient to use, and which eliminates the possibility of water leakage through the aeration system, while still introducing the air at the bottom of the water.